Ending make New Beginings
by DayBreak15
Summary: Oneshot Starts at the end for Tonks and explores her first moment in the afterlife. Includes slight NT/RL. Please read and review x


**_Hi, this has been on my laptop for a while now- mostly because I don't really like the way it turned out but I've just gone back over and edited it and thought _****_what the hell _**_**so here it is...  
_**_

"Expelliarmus"

Two voices shouted, one in a low roar the other in a screech. Feeling my wand fly backwards out of my grasp, I turned my head to the right to find my husband, cut and bruised, old scars barely visible through the thick red liquid glistening on his handsome face, also wandless. I looked in front of me again and saw that Bellatrix Lestrange was staring at me with a maddening smile and murderous glint in her eye. Next to her stood a dark figure, who in the sunlight, had the long, pale twisted face of Antonin Dolohov his wand pointing straight at Remus who stood against one of the many crumbling walls that made up the Hogwarts Castle, cornered yet a determined glint still shone through his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here the brat of a traitor and a mudblood, and her pet dog. Don't you dare move girly otherwise your beast over here gets a more painful death than dear sweet cousin Sirius" I stiffened with anger as she said that. I always wanted to be the one to finish Bellatrix off ever since she tried - and succeeded in killing, someone close to me. But now she had me cornered with curses just waiting to pass through her wand, "You won't believe how long I've wanted to finish you, blast you out of my way. To see my dear blood traitor sister lose everything she ever cared for. How lucky was I that you just so happen to step right in my path?' My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it drumming in my ears, 'Now I normally like to play with my toys before disposing of them, but I think I'd like you gone quick and easy. Got any last words, girly?'

Breathing in quick gasps, heart pounding like mad, I looked over to Remus who was staring at me out of the corner of his eye, his hands twitching with anger at his sides. I choked out the first thing that came into my mind, 'Rot in hell, aunt.' With that two cries sounded through the air. Remus quickly reached out and pulled me into his chest just as two streams of bright green struck us like lightning, blasting us back into the wall.

I can't remember exactly how long it was until I woke up but the first thing I noticed was that it was very, very bright. I opened my eyes a fraction but a flash of pain erupted in my head, 'Ow' I mumbled to myself.

'Try not to get up; the pain really is unbearable if you do.' Came a soft male voice, one that I did not recognise, from somewhere to my left.

'Well thank you very much for that Regulus, it was a completely stupid and pointless comment judging by the fact that she obviously attempted it and it showed that result,' growled someone who's voice I knew all to familiarly, 'Open your eyes Nymphadora, for Merlin's sake girl. I thought I taught you well, Constant Vigilance, remember!' at that I jumped into the arms of the man who was my mentor, the man who helped me become the woman I was today, the man who had been like a second father to me. He looked absolutely taken aback but proceeded to pat me awkwardly on the back.

'It's great to see you Mad-Eye,' I whispered as the tears started to prickle in my scrunched up eyes. I was absolutely devastated when I was told that he had died that night when Mundungus disapparated. A lot had changed since then.

'I am glad to see you too, but I am afraid, not under these circumstances,' he said quietly. I pulled back and looked at him. He was still the same one eyed, one legged Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody I'd always known him as, but despite this, he seemed younger and much less battle worn. Shifting my eyes to the left I saw that the other man in the room, the one who had spoke first, had an uncanny resemblance to Sirius. He had the same black hair and gray eyes, but was ever so slightly less attractive and seemed to have a slight shadow of arrogance, like most who had been brought up 'properly' in the ancient pureblood families. I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion as what Mad-Eye had just told me sunk in.

"What do you mean, '_under these circumstances_'?" I questioned anger starting to seep through my voice as a terrible concept dawned on me, I could tell that if I had a mirror in front of me I would have been able to see my hair flash to blood red. Confusion mixed with anger evident on my face, Mad-Eye and the other man took one look at me and shared a look of remorse.

Then the stranger spoke in his comforting voice, "I can tell you are a smart girl, Nymphadora-" _"Don't call me NYPHADORA! _It's _Tonks!" _I interrupted; fuming, not that the man seemed to care as he just ignored me and carried on as if I had never spoken. "-don't tell me that you don't have any theories about which circumstances Alastor here, talks about." He said gesturing to Mad-Eye. He took one look at my face and must have seen me staring blankly at him, "I'm sorry to tell you this,_ Nymphadora_ but you are in fact dead." he added bluntly, now _that _made my body stiffened and my blood ran cold, I could feel a lone tear slide down my face.

"Wha... What? I... I can't be de...de... dead. I jus... I just had... my life was starting to-" with that I broke down into tears, my mind spinning. All of a sudden flashes of memory poured into my mind- cries and shouts, stones - _people _laying everywhere, flashes of purple, red, _green_, Remus' warm body as he clutched me to his chest, _Remus_, manic laughter, _her _manic laughter as she screech those words, the words that ended my life. Gasping, it had just occurred to me that I was crying into the chest of an old shabby jacket that smelled so familiar, like the outdoors, chocolate, safety and home.

"Shush, it will be alright, I promise everything will be alright." a voice sounded that I hadn't noticed I was craving until the deep soothing waves crashed upon me. As the sobbing continued, and the soothing voice tried to comfort me, I felt the vibrations enter my ear from the person's chest. "Shush, Dora trust me," With that I looked up into the face of the man that I would have happily traded my life for any day. Remus Lupin looked to be in his early twenties with thick light brown hair that was slightly messed up and showed no traces of gray, any scars or premature lines were no longer visible, his brown eyes shone. "Hey" he sighed after he caught me staring at him, "I _told _you, you shouldn't have followed me. I _warned_ you that if you left the house you may not make it back." I could see the concern on his face as he looked down at me, "What about Teddy?" He whispered, and I could see the glistening lines leaking down his cheeks from where, I could tell, he had been crying.

Now it was my turn to make him feel better, "Teddy will be fine, Remus, he has my mum and his godfather to look after him," I sighed, cupping his face in my hands, "I know that Harry will make a remarkable godfather and will help bring him up as much as he can." I heard the sound of running feet then the handsome, red, out of breath face of Sirius Black came into view, plastered across it was a mock frown.

"Well isn't that just charming! I wait two bloody years for you to show up, Prongs has waited _sixteen_, and as soon as you find out my dear baby cousin has joined us in wherever the hell we are, you're up and out of there before we had a proper reunion talk!" Next to come round the corner was a very flushed man that could have been Harry's twin except from the eyes which were a dark shade of hazel; he also seemed to be wearing a mock frown. I looked over to Remus who still had his arms wrapped around my waist, just to see him roll his eyes.

"Well don't think you're going to get away with this, Mr Moony! Padfoot and I have been planning this since he got thrown out of the veil!" at this point his attention turned to me and his frown morphed into a massive grin. "Hi, wow Padfoot you never said Dora grew up to be quite good looking!" he called back over his shoulders, to where Sirius stood with his back pressed against the door. Inwardly I cursed this new man to hell, _really why name your kids a weird name like Nymphadora? _Only four people were allowed to call me Dora, and only two of them were in this room. Feeling my hair turn red, I quickly turned my head so they could not see the embarrassment, wrote across it.

Remus chest vibrate yet again as he gave a soft snort of laughter, "Oi, watch it James, Dora here is just as tough as her mother. Remember when a certain prancing deer tripped over into the Tonks family china cabinet." With that Sirius gave a snort and James Potter turned bright red, muttering things like _'stag not deer' _and _'stinking five-year-olds booby-trapping the house'. _

"Anyway" James said trying to get the subject changed, "who wants to see my son defeat _he-who-has-too-many-names_?" with that he ran out of the room. Remus grabbed my hand and half dragged me to follow him. Having his familiar hand wrapped around made me think and for the first time since I got here a grin spread across my face, _maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad after all._

**_Thanks for taking your time to read, it really does mean a lot x_**

**_(side note-yep I know Tonks may come of as a little ooc it really was unintentional sorry if you did not like this portrayal of her)_**


End file.
